dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Two Friends: To The Future!
The Adventures Of Two Friends: To The Future! is the television special based on the animated show, The Adventures Of Two Friends. It aired in March 25, 2005. In production order, it is divided into two parts. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks/Future Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart/Future Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks/Future Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter/Future Nancy Carter * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks, Phil Raymond and Slave #1 * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Mr. Pepey/The Peperior, Technician and Slave #2 * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson/W.B. 3000, Future Zack Benson, Future Richard and Slave #3 * Charlie Finn as Future Danny * Byrne Offutt as Future Mike * Michael Reisz as Future Timmy * Mindy Cohn as Future Layla Bell * Kevin Michael Richardson as Slave #4 Plot Jerry is sitting in front of his computer checking the money in the family's account. Jimmy and Scout come in. Jimmy trips on Scout's tail and spills water on the computer, breaking it. Jimmy apologizes, but Jerry tells him to go outside and puts the computer in the trash. Jimmy decides to make it up to his dad and calls Andy for help. Andy agrees to help Jimmy fix the computer. Returning from shopping, Lucy and Nancy find them and scold them for breaking Jerry's computer. Jimmy tells Lucy that they're fixing it. Andy sees Mrs. Benson getting a mysterious scepter via mail. Jimmy sees a few broken cables inside the computer and decides to fix them on his own. Then, a short circuit is caused, but a huge beam comes from the computer and Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy disappear! Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy then show up in a dystopian place. Andy checks the watch and realizes that they're in the year 2025. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy look around and they then see a huge mansion. Jimmy reads a tag that the mansion belongs to W.B. 3000. Jimmy decides to meet the W.B. 3000 and rushes over to the mansion, with Andy, Lucy and Nancy trying to catch up. When Jimmy rings the doorbell, the mansion suddenly begins to change and it soon becomes a skyscraper with a sign titled "The Place of The Empress, W.B. 3000". The door opens and a shadowy figure comes out of the door. The figure steps out of shadows and it's revealed to be Mrs. Benson lookalike. She tells the gang that she's not Mrs. Benson, but her future counterpart and her real name is W.B. 3000. She introduces to them her robo-parrot sidekick, The Peperior, Mr. Pepey's future counterpart. W.B. 3000 is holding the same scepter her past counterpart received. W.B. 3000 fires the lasers from the scepter at Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy and they run. W.B. 3000 calls out her mind-controlled slaves to get Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy. While hiding in a alleyway from W.B. 3000's slaves, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy decide to return home, but they don't know how. Then a flying TV appears above the town and it shows W.B. 3000 saying a commentary: "Listen Westville... or should I say, Bensonville! You are under the power of W.B. 3000! And it's fall thanks to W.B. 3000 and the very poweful scepter her past counterpart received! And we have the intruders here! So go after them!". Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy say that W.B. 3000 is like Mrs. Benson and realize that the scepter she has is the source of the trouble. Jimmy then accidentally puts his hand on a button and pushes it, opening a hole under his, Andy, Lucy and Nancy's feet! Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy fall through the tunnel and land in a mysterious room. Then several shadowy figures come out in front of them. The four of the figures are revealed to be the future selves of Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy while the other are the future selves of their classmates. After the explanation, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are introduced to the Resist Club - an organization that resisted W.B. 3000's power. The Resist Club agrees to help Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy return home. Back in the present, Mary tells Jerry to call the technician to fix the computer. Jerry at first refuses, but then reluctantly agrees. In the future, Andy and future Andy create a remote control that creates a portal that can transport anyone who crosses it through time like to the future or past. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy decide to try it out, but then a red alert is heard. The Resist Club realizes that it's W.B. 3000 and they have to stop her and save her slaves. Jimmy and Andy decide to help, but Lucy, Nancy and Resist Club object saying that they have to return home. Jimmy and Andy know that a return home may be important, but W.B. 3000 has to be stopped, so they have to help. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and The Resist Club enter W.B. 3000's skyscraper, but they get captured. They then wake up tied up to a pole. W.B. 3000 comes out and says that they'll never stop her. She decides to use the mind-controlling power in the scepter on them, so they'll become her slaves. Jimmy manages to kick W.B. 3000's leg, causing her to fall and drop the scepter. This results in one of her lasers accidentally activated and fired at the ropes, freeing the gang. W.B. 3000 calls her army of slaves to get rid of them. The Resist Club tells Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy to activate the remote control and open the portal to return home, while they'll take care of W.B. 3000. As Andy is about to push the button, W.B. 3000 fires the laser at the remote control, destroying it. Meanwhile in the present, the technician arrives and starts fixing the computer, but accidentally causes a short circuit that opens a mysterious portal above the center of the future Westville. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and The Resist Club are overpowered by W.B. 3000's slaves until they realize that they can destroy the mind-controlling power inside the scepter. While W.B. 3000 comes to the overpowered group, they kick the scepter and it hits the wall, and a small explosion occurs. The slaves suddenly change back to normal which means that the explosion destroyed the mind-controlling power and are now resisting W.B. 3000's power. W.B. 3000 finds out that her scepter lost its mind-controlling power and her armor has taken some damage during the fight. The armor blows and W.B. 3000 is blown into the sky. While lamenting over that they'll be stuck in the future forever, Nancy spots a portal in the sky. Jimmy says that it's impossible that the portal opened since the remote control is destroyed. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and The Resist Club see Jerry, Mary and the technician on the other side of the portal. Andy and future Andy realize that they may have caused some kind of time-traveling circuit inside the computer and now everyone knows how they got into the future in the first place. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and The Resist Club fly on a jet under the portal. Future Andy tells them that they have to jump high that the portal will suck them in and they'll be back home. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy say goodbye to The Resist Club. As they're about to jump to the portal, W.B. 3000 emerges in a broken mirror and with the scepter a pile of a destroyed building under the plane. W.B. 3000 says that her armor may be a little damaged and the scepter has lost its mind-controlling power, but it's still useful and she's unstoppable. W.B. 3000 starts firing lasers from the scepter at Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and The Resist Club. They keep dodging the lasers until one of the lasers that they dodged hits the portal! The lasers have caused a huge red flashing explosion that covers the entire screen. The explosion blows W.B. 3000 away and she drops the scepter. The scepter is flying until it fully explodes. The Resist Club notices that despite the explosion, the portal may still work and Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy jump to the portal. In the present, while the technician is still trying to fix the computer, a portal opens inside and Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy come out, but the explosion causes the computer to blow that results in the house getting destroyed. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are relieved that they're back home, but know that they'll be in big trouble that they destroyed the house and don't know how to explain this. They tell Jerry and Mary that they have something to do first before getting punished and run off to Mrs. Benson's house, so they could take the scepter away from her to change the future. The group takes the scepter away from Mrs. Benson's hand, but Jimmy trips on a stone and loses the scepter. The scepter is flying until it lands in a passing garbage truck. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy say that the future is saved because of that the scepter will end up in a dump, but seeing Jerry, Mary and Mrs. Benson staring angrily at them, they know that they'll be punished. Controversy The special caused minor controversy due to the scene where W.B. 3000 accidentally fired the laser at the portal, causing a huge red flashing explosion that covered the entire screen. While the special was viewed on Disney Channel On Demand, Disney felt that the explosion may cause some unsafe and negative effects on the viewers, but instead of withdrawing the special from the airing schedule, Disney quickly re-edited the scene and made that when Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy were about to jump to the portal, a white light came out of the portal and the scene changed to the present when the technician was fixing the computer. When asked about how the computer blew up due to the scene getting re-edited, Disney said that the portal was so huge that the computer couldn't handle it and it blew up.